A Discovery In The Forest
by NinjaOfNature
Summary: What happens when the Viking teenagers discover Scar in the Forest? Which happens to be Hiccups long lost twin. How will the crew react? How will Stoick react? Just wanted to point out it is still in-progress.
1. The Discovery

This may be bad so could you guys comment to tell me what I need to improve on and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

Hiccup and the Viking teenagers were just out for a dragon bonding exercise; Hiccup spotted something from above, it looked like a Night Fury but he could have been seeing things. He curiously looked again and saw the blast. Toothless managed to see the blast and took control of him and himself.

"What are you doing?" Astrid shouted.

"I have no idea what is happening!' Hiccup screamed back.

"Ha, look at that dweeb." Snotlout teased.

"Oh," Astrid said in disgust.

Toothless was driving Hiccup this way and that way. Finally, they crashed into the forest beneath them. The Viking teenagers heard a loud thud.

"That's it I'm going after them." Astrid announced. She dived down following in the direction that they crashed.

"Me too," Fishlegs said.

"We'll go to the destruction, I guess." The twins announced.

"Whatever, I'm not going." Snotlout yelled. But Hookfang had different plans Hookfang followed the others down to where Toothless and Hiccup crashed.

"Hiccup," Fishlegs and Astrid yelled.

"Whoa, check out this destruction." Tuffnut said amazed.

"I know right. It's beautiful." Ruffnut replied.

"There you are. I thought I'd never find you." Astrid said relieved. She ran towards Hiccup and Toothless. Luckily they weren't horribly injured by the fall.

They stumbled into what looked like a camp. There was a Viking made shelter thing, with a rock which looked like Toothless' bed which also had Night Fury blast marks and a dragon made fire of some sort.

"What in the world," Fishlegs mumbled.

They didn't realise that a person was watching them not so far up in the branches. They didn't realise that they were in her camp. They didn't realise that she was about to attack them.

"It looks like someone and a dragon might live here," Hiccup finally managed to say.

"You think," Snotlout answered back.

Suddenly out of nowhere the girl that was watching them quietly and as stealthy slid down from the branch and on to Tuffnut's shoulder. She started punching him in the face with his own head.

"I'm hurt, I am very much hurt," Tuffnut screamed. Tuffnut ran away repeating that over and over again.

Everyone looked at the girl that just jumped off Tuffnut's shoulder. Snotlout tried to impress Astrid by taking down the mysterious Viking but he failed like he always does. The girl put is foot on the back of his head when she took him down. Her next victim was going to be Hiccup. Toothless wasn't able to defend Hiccup because he was too tired. Hiccup was covering his face.

The mysterious Viking hesitated and just said, "Hiccup."

Just then, a Night Fury with blue eyes jumped out in a protective position that Toothless sometimes does with Hiccup.

"It is okay, Blackstorm. It's okay, they're friends and one's a family member. Wait, is that your brother over there," she said calmly and pointed to Toothless.

Blackstorm ran over to Toothless and looked at him confused or in a caring way. Everyone stared at her.

"You still don't recognize me, Hiccup," she said it like she was teaching toddlers.

"No," Hiccup answered.

"I'm your fifteen minute younger sister that got abducted by a Night Fury" she said.

"Still not following," he answered back.

"I'm Scar Haddock but people call me now The Dragon Tamer, which you may or may not know,"

"Oh, I remember you now," Hiccup said almost giving himself a face palm.

"Yeah sorry about that," Scar said.

"Scar, how about you come back to the Village with us?" Astrid said.

"Yeah, Dad will enjoy seeing you again," Hiccup said.

"Oh, okay, but only if there is a race," Scar replied.

Everyone said "Yes."

So Scar called Blackstorm, she came. Scar and Hiccup gave them ahead start. When she was ready Hiccup &amp; Toothless took off and Scar &amp; Dark storm followed.

How will Stoick react to seeing Scar again? You'll find out.


	2. Family Reunion

We find out what Scar looks like, how Stoick reacts and more about Scar

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD.

Scar and Hiccup were tying in the race. Scar's medium pony tail was flying back in the wind. The village wasn't very far ahead. Toothless and Blackstorm put in everything but they both tied.

"Dad," Hiccup asked his father.

"What is it Hiccup?" Stoick said impatiently

"You remember Scar, right?" Hiccup continued.

Stoick hesitated. "I told you not to talk about her," He managed to say.

"I know, I know. But guess who I found in the forest," Hiccup explained.

"Who," He said. Hiccup could feel his pain in his voice.

"Scar," Astrid interrupted.

"What!" Stoick turned and stammered.

Scar stepped forward, up to her father. Blackstorm followed close behind her.

"Scar, the last time I saw you…you," Stoick managed to say.

"Were taken by a Night Fury," Scar softly, putting a gentle hand on Stoick's sturdy shoulder.

Now, that Scar wasn't moving or flying on Blackstorm he could see her more clearly. She had a brown medium size pony tail with no plaits, brown eyes. She was very skinny, like she was under fed. She was scrawny, yet strong. She wore a dark blue shirt, a night fury scale vest, fur boots and brown leather pants. Toothless came up to Scar and nudged at her.

"I remember you," Scar said to Toothless.

"Toothless couldn't have taken you. Could he?" Hiccup interrupted.

"No, it was Toothless's father," Scar answered.

"What?" Hiccup stammered.

"He was planning to feed it to his two young, which were Toothless and Blackstorm. But they weren't interest in eating me. It was like they could tell that I was young, like them. The mother…" Scar explained.

"Uh sorry," Fishlegs interrupted.

"Yes, Fishlegs," Scar said looking at him, not surprised.

"Why does Blackstorm have blue eyes?" Fishlegs continued.

"You still don't have a clue?" Scar said.

"We have no idea," Hiccup answered."

"Blackstorm is _female _and also Night Furies have different eye colour," Scar explained like she was teaching toddlers.

"I can't believe we didn't notice that," Hiccup said almost giving him a face palm.

Scar laughed at Hiccup's dry humour. It was surprisingly a lot like her dry humour. Hiccup, Stoick and the Teenagers all realised that they would like Scar to stay and live on Berk with them.

"Hey, Scar would you like to stay on Berk?" Hiccup asked softly.

"We would all like it if you did," Stoick said softly.

"Yeah, even us," Tuffnut and Ruffnut said exactly at the same time and then started wrestling each other again.

Astrid punched Snotlout. "Even me," He moaned still hurting from the punch.

"So, what do you say?" Astrid asked.

"Ok, I'll stay and I might even get to catch up on what has changed in Berk since I was last here, which was like two or three," Scar answered.

"I'll start off with the tour," Astrid announced.

"Sure. Come on Blackstorm," Scar answered back. Blackstorm stopped playing around with her brother and pounced towards Scar.

What will happen in the tour around Berk? Find out in Chapter Three.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or their characters.

Astrid was showing Scar around the weapon store house. There were swords, axes, daggers, hatchets the list could go on.

"I see Hiccup finally confessed his feelings for you," Scar said.

"What do you mean," Astrid said embarrassed a little.

"Whenever he saw you he would go "goo goo ga ga" all over you," She replied.

"How do you know?" Astrid commanded.

"When you happen to be his twin, you happen to know and he's also my brother," Scar answered.

Just before Astrid could answer, Hiccup flew down to the weapon store house.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Scar we need to show you something," Hiccup said.

"You didn't interrupt anything," Astrid said quickly.

Scar ran over to Blackstorm and jumped on too her. She simply said to Blackstorm, "Let's go girl."

Blackstorm took off beside Toothless. Scar just couldn't help herself to take to take a quick peep down at Berk. In her eyes it was amazing. There were dragons everywhere. It couldn't get any better.

They finally arrived at the destination. Astrid and Hiccup both told her to close her eyes so she did just that. She struggled to walk but Blackstorm guided her.

"Open them," Hiccup said.

There was complete silence. Scar was amazed.

"What is this?" Scar managed to say.

"It's the Berk Dragon Training Academy," Astrid explained.

"Whoa, this…this is amazing," Scar stammered.

"You like it?" The twins mimicked. Then started fighting again but Barf &amp; Belch separated them.

"Why did you bring me here?" Scar questioned Hiccup.

"Well, since you were abducted by a Night Fury, you might know way more about Night Furies and possibly, all dragons." Hiccup answered.

"Ok. When does training start?" Scar said.

"Tomorrow," Hiccup replied.

"Okay. I got to go and practice this crazy trick with Blackstorm." She answered and then left.

"Hey, Hiccup," Tuffnut yelled.

"Yes," Hiccup answered slightly annoyed.

"I need to tell you something," Tuffnut said like he was calling a puppy.

Hiccup walked over to him.

"What is it?" He said.

"Your sister is kinda cute," Tuffnut whispered.

"Seriously, that's what you had to tell me." Hiccup said with his dry humour. He stormed off and flew home.

"It's true." Tuffnut yelled.

Meanwhile Scar and Blackstorm where practicing the crazy trick over and over again. "Come on, this time." Scar said to Blackstorm. They took off with great speed, they done a triple flip, flew strait towards a rock, dodged the rock, done a backflip off the rock, Blackstorm caught her and then ended with the signature Night Fury blast. "We done it, we finally done it." Scar cheered. Blackstorm done a blast and flew straight through it. They flew down to the Great Hall and Scar had burn marks everywhere.

"Stay out here and play with your brother. I promise I'll be quick." Scar said to Blackstorm. Blackstorm understood her and went to play with her brother, Toothless.

Scar went straight into the Great Hall and tried to eat as fast as she could. She sat next to Ruffnut. She ignored the ale 'because she just couldn't stand it. She always thought to herself, "How can they drink that?"

"Well, that was fast." Ruffnut said amazed.

"What's the hurry?" Fishlegs asked.

"I just got to go do something important." Scar answered. She went straight outside and called Blackstorm.

"I told you I'd be quick." Scar said to Blackstorm.

Will Tuff tell Scar his feelings? Will Scar be good at dragon training? You'll find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD, it is owned by DreamWorks

It was early in the morning, when Scar woke too the sound of Night Fury feet banging loudly on the roof. She was so eager to go and check it out. Scar silently climbed from her bed, tried not to make a sound passing Stoick's room and slid outside. Scar peeked and saw Toothless and Hiccup preparing for flight. She sneaked behind Hiccup (with Blackstorm following) and poked Hiccup on the back.

"What are you doing?" Scar asked curiously.

"Taking Toothless for a ride," Hiccup said pointing to the tail of Toothless. "And setting up for training."

"Could I come?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry, no." Hiccup answered. "But you could go to the Training Academy and wait for me."

"Sure, I'll wait at the Training Academy." She replied.

Before Hiccup could say anything else, Blackstorm was already flying straight for the Academy. Scar's back bent down.

Hiccup took off for his morning ride. Toothless enjoying the wind in his face.

Scar was teaching Blackstorm new tricks, when Hiccup entered the Academy. Blackstorm stopped and went beside Scar.

"So, what are we doing today?" Scar asked.

"I'll be testing everyone about their dragons." He answered.

Before anyone could say anything Astrid flew in then Fishlegs, the twins and last, Snotlout.

"Just on time." Hiccup said. "Today, I'm going to test everyone about their dragons."

"Fishlegs, you first." Hiccup instructed. "How many stages does a Gronckle have?"

"The answer is 3." Fishlegs answered.

Hiccup asked everyone and done Scar last.

"What is the shot limit of a Night Fury?"

"Easy, 6." Scar answered.

Hiccup looked at the sun.

"Class dismissed." Hiccup finally said.

Everyone rushed out apart from Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Scar.

"Hey, Scar." Tuffnut said.

"What is it?"

"Uh…um…I…uh." Tuffnut stammered.

"Sorry I got to go." Scar butted in.

With that Scar and Blackstorm disappeared from sight.

"Way to go, bro." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Tuffnut replied.

The twins left, still bickering with each other.

Poor Tuffnut. Will Tuffnut get some help to reveal his feelings for Scar?


End file.
